1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to sporting equipment, and more particularly, to a series of obstacles and devices to promote exercise and sporting practice.
2. Background Art
It has long been known to use cones and other obstacles during training and exercise for sporting events. For example, many sports utilize old tires, cones, and/or barricades as training aids. Old tires are often positioned on the ground and athletes are instructed to alternatively run through rows of tires placing feet in and out of the center opening of each tire.
Other devices comprise sticks that can be positioned into the ground as stakes or between objects as elevated members. The stakes can be used as obstacles. For example, the stakes can be positioned such that athletes can dribble a soccer ball around the stakes to practice precision kicking, dribbling and control. Finally, cones are often utilized for similar purposes.
Among other problems, many of these solutions are quite expensive. Other solutions are usable only outside, and have little utility on indoor fields. Still other solutions have little versatility and are adaptable for only a few different uses.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.
This and other objects will become apparent in light of the specification and claims appended hereto.